Sin palabras
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: Un amor puede todo, pero el dolor de no ser correspondido es demasiado grande. A pesar de la distancia, sera tan fuerte el amor como para sacrificar lo mas importante en tu vida, por la razon de tu vida. ¿Que les deparará el futuro?... ¡actualizando cap 5!
1. Chapter 1

D.D.C. : Ojalas les guste esta nueva historia de un anime que me encanto... "Full moon wo sagashite"... disfruten!

"Mi chiquilla"

La vida tenia un sentido a su lado, yo tenia a quien proteger, a quien amar...

Luego de la muerte de Aoi y Hatzuki, su pequeña hija vivio en un orfanato, al que hiba de vez en cuando, tan solo para verle. Una dulce niña de cabellos castaños, ojos de un dulce marron, tan alegre y calida.

Mitsuki Kouyama, la unica hija de Aoi, quien fue como un padre para mi. Desde que le vi por primera vez, decidi que la protegeria con todo mi ser, sin importar que debiera hacer, velaria por su felicidad, auque... me doliera...

Con el pasar de los años, y con mi carrera solista aun en la cuspide, la pequeña Mitsuki se habia declarado asi misma "Fan n°1 de Takuto Kira", mi pequeña travieza, que ya con diez años, y viviendo en la casa de su abuela, escuchaba mis canciones y me exijia, si, me exigia que le fuera a ver y le cantace.

Su presencia me inspiraba, me llenaba, con su sonrisa tan sincera me sentia en las nubes. Y aunque salia de ves en cuando con algunas modelos, cantantes y artistas, mi verdadera aficion era, y será ella. Mi chiquilla consentida...

Me decidi a cuidarle de mas cerca, asi que le pedi a su abuela vivir ahi, a su lado. Le cuidaba cuando se enfermaba, en caso de tormenta dormia a su lado, le acompañaba a la escuela, claro, disfrazado para que no me viera algún paparazi, pero ahi estaba...

Sin embargo, yo no era el unico que le queria. El tal Eichi Sakurai, ese mocoso idiota que conocia desde el orfanato, no dejaba de meterce en todo... hasta que se fue...

Le adoptaron y se mudo con su nueva familia, pero cuando crei que no le volveria ver, el muy... aparecio en el cumpleaños 11 de Mitsuki, y claro, ella desbordaba felicidad.

No es que le odiara, pero de todas las personas en el mundo, el tenia que fijarce en MI Mitsuki...

Ella es lo unico que tengo, la unica familia para mi... ya que , yo tambien soy huerfano, me siento muy unido a ella, aunque... "Te quiero mucho, Takuto niichan"... cuando me dijo eso, yo... demonios! yo no le quiero como a una hermana... yo... yo...

¡Yo amo a Mitsuki!... maldicion!...

Y ella solo piensa en "Eichi kun", enano del demonio!...

Pero no importa, debo pensar positivo, ese niñato no le pondrá una mano encima, Mitsuki me quiere, y mientras yo le proteja... mientras yo le ame... haré lo que sea por verle feliz... aunque, diablos!... este amor me tortura...

¿Como puedo amarle asi? ¿como puedo amarle... y verle con otro sin que me importe?... ¿cómo?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full moon wo sagashite no son mios, son propiedad de Arina Tanemura... solo la trama y personajes extra son mios... XD...**

"Primer amor"

Los calurosos días de verano se alejaban, y el fresco otoño se adueñaba de la ciudad. Como todos los jóvenes de su edad, Mitsuki Kouyama asistía a la escuela secundaria. No era del todo sobre saliente, sus calificaciones se mantenían en el promedio, mas sus habilidades en música solo develaban la fuerte sangre de artista corriendo por sus venas. Y su corazón, pasaba por una etapa temprana de "primer amor". Eichi Sakurai, aquel joven bueno y dulce, su gran amigo y... primer amor, a pesar de haberse mudado a otra ciudad, continuaba siendo imprescindible para esta despistada chica, quien no dudaba en dejar la escuela a un lado para pasarla con el chico.

Aquel día en lugar de ir a la escuela, fue a su encuentro furtivo con su novio. Disfrutaron todas esas horas, en que debían estudiar, paseando, conversando, divirtiéndose como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta que debió volver a casa. Creyó entonces haber cometido el crimen perfecto, que se saldría con la suya y podría repetir aquel hermoso día cuando quisiera, pero… Al entrar se vio en el molesto rostro de su abuela.

-¡Es el colmo, Mitsuki-chan! ¡Tu educación es más importante! –Le regañaba la mujer sentada frente a ella en la sala-.

Mientras los regaños llegaban a sus frágiles oídos, Takuto le observaba de pie tras ella, aun mas molesto que su abuela, y como no, si su único amor faltaba a la escuela por aquel estúpido niño. Mala fue su fortuna, al verle desde el auto que le llevaba a una reunión cuando esta paseaba con "EL".

Cuando el regaño termino, con un castigo de al menos tres meses, Mitsuki se paso a un lado de este, y le miro con los ojos empañados, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación. Bien, debía admitir que verle llorar no le sentaba nada bien. La maldita culpa molestaba… y molestaba. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Ella fue la inconsciente… ¿no?

Fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, y le escucho llorar. ¡Demonios! Siempre tenía que tragar su orgullo y ceder ante ella, siempre procurando su bien, su felicidad… siempre mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle que la amaba. Pero no conocía otra forma… decirle a Mitsuki que la amaba, solo la alejaría. Para esa pequeña ingenua, Takuto Kira no era nada más que su hermano.

Esa noche Mitsuki no ceno. Pero Takuto hizo lo que tantas otras veces… cuidarla. A la mañana siguiente fue a despertarla y le regaño, para luego arrepentirse y contarle, que había convencido a su abuela para que le diera otra oportunidad. Debía aprobar los siguientes exámenes sobre 70, y podría salir con ese enano los domingos, y… le podría visitar después de clases durante la semana.

Mitsuki le abrazo casi cortando su respiración, lo que no le reconfortaba realmente. Saber que era feliz por ese niñato de porquería… solo oprimía más su corazón. Pero ella veía la posibilidad de estar con Eichi tan cercana. Hasta que observo la inmensa cantidad de libros que debía leer, los apuntes y los ejercicios a resolver. Entonces acudió nuevamente a su "querido nii-chan".

Día tras día estudiando con Takuto, y él dejando de lado su carrera por ayudar en una dolorosa tarea a su amada chiquilla. Si bien era muy doloroso, debía admitir que el tiempo con ella era un tesoro. "Tal vez nunca más pueda estar con ella", pensaba con cierta amargura.

Y finalmente, el día en que entregaban las calificaciones parciales llego. Con excéntrica alegría, Mitsuki anuncio sus calificaciones sobre 80, y claro, Takuto nuevamente tragándose su orgullo. Podía amarle mucho, y velar sin descanso por su felicidad, pero ya debía admitir, que con Mitsuki sonriendo de tal forma por otro… su alma se destruía con rapidez. Ya no podía más.

Amar sin ser correspondido es algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, esperaba, que de alguna forma esta sintiera igual, pero ya no. Mitsuki Kouyama se había enamorado de aquel mocoso, y no de él, como esperaba. Debía resignarse, su primer amor… quedaría en secreto.

Observo por última vez la figura de su amada chiquilla, mientras esta dormía ignorante. Decirle adiós seria aun más doloroso, por ello, se iría sin más. Cerró la puerta, sostuvo sus maletas y camino sin demora hacia la salida. Desde hace tiempo sabía que terminaría así, sin ser correspondido, sin un adiós… la esperanza de un bello futuro junto a Mitsuki, se había esfumado, ya no tenía sentido.

Cuando el sol se asomo, Mitsuki se levanto con el ánimo acostumbrado, dio el buenos días a su abuela y Tanaka-san, pero al preguntar por Takuto, no recibió respuesta. Una atmosfera un tanto triste la envolvió. Se fue a la escuela con el deseo de que todo fuera un mal sueño, que despertaría y ahí estaría su querido nii-chan, pero el día termino con rapidez, y la añorada presencia de Takuto jamás llego.

Un par de días después, Eichi hizo su primera visita en domingo, pero solo se encontró con que Mitsuki no quería salir. Ella realmente no sabía porque, pero no tenia ánimos, solo quería estar en casa. El tiempo junto a su querido novio resulto estar lleno de sonrisas efímeras, y esto, no paso desapercibido para el chico. Supo sin pensar demasiado, que la causa del desanimo de su amada no era otra cosa, que la ausencia de Takuto Kira. Aunque no fuera obvio para Mitsuki, Takuto la amaba, y de eso estaba al tanto Eichi.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full moon wo sagashite no me pertenecen... solo la trama y personajes extra son de mi autoria XD**

"Admiración"

Mis dias de infancia se mezclan entre tristezas y alegrias. Por un lado, mis padres habian fallecido a poco de verme nacer, dejandome en manos de extraños. Mi abuela detestaba a mi padre, por lo que costo unos años que me aceptace. Por otro lado, Takuto y Eichi-kun cuidaban de mi como a una hermanita, o al menos asi me parecio durante años.

Mis dias en el horfanato no fueron del todo gratos, las maestras me trataban mal, muchas de ellas culpandome por la muerte de papá. Y los niños, ellos simplemente se aprovechaban de la poca atencion que recibí. Hasta que le conocí. A Eichi-kun le llevaron al orfanato, un año antes de que mi abuela me llevace a vivir con ella. En ese entonces, yo solo tenia cinco años, pero Eichi-kun, dos años mayor que yo, me dio todo su cariño. Luego de que me mudara a la casa de mi abuela, Takuto se dedico a cuidar de mi, mucho, pero bastante mas cerca. Por alguna razon, trataba de mantener lejos a Eichi, me parece... que no queria que le dejace solo. Ya que aunque le repeti una y mil veces que no le dejaria, se la pasaba molestando a Eichi-kun, tratandolo de "mocoso entrometido" y un sin fin de apodos demigrantes. Por esa misma razon discutiamos a diario, para luego recibir un lo siento de su parte, y yo le abrazaba llenandole de besos las mejillas.

Pero les quiero a ambos. Eichi-kun y Takuto, ambos son importantes para mi. Aun si se pelean, aun si jamas se agradan, no puedo alejarme de ninguno.

Asi lo pensé durante años. Y ahora, Takuto se marchó, desaparecio de mi vida sin siquiera decir adios. Cuando pienso en él, siento un vacio extraño en mi pecho, Tanaka-san dice que es ansiedad, mi abuela dice que es hambre, pero por alguna razon no logro desvanecer este vacio. Aun cuando Eichi-kun esta en casa, no me animo a nada y me siento un tanto... triste. Gran parte del dia pienso en él. Sin darme cuenta, mi vista se pierde en la nada y termino recordandole, ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿a quién cuidará ahora? ¿me recuerda? ¿piensa en mi?...

Desde que puedo recordar él a sido quien me conciente. Cada ves que me caia, o sentia tristeza o soledad, el se acercaba a mi, me abrazaba con fuerza y cantaba alguna de sus calidas canciones. Me animaba y queria como nadie. Su fuerza, su calor, su voz. Admire durante toda mi vida a aquel gruñon, que aunque me regañace, siempre, sin importar qué, terminaba pidiendo perdón y cumplia mis caprichos. Él me mimaba, me queria, pero... por alguna razon se marcho.

Quiero saber por qué, pero... sin importar a quien pregunte, lo unico que e ogrado saber, es que continua cantando, lejos de mi, pero sigue igual.

Aunque pasen los años, se que Takuto seguirá adelante, cumpliendo su sueño, encantando los corazones de miles. Esa parte que tanto admiro de él, sé que seguira viva. Mi querido Takuto, cantara hasta que su voz se apague, y espero... que esa voz siempre me pueda arruyar.

Mi sueño es cautivar los corazones de la gente como él lo ha hecho. Quiero cantar con fuerza, desde mi corazón, expresando mis sentimientos, llegando a contactar mis emociones con las personas... es mi sueño.

Tantas fueron las veces en que sus canciones reconfortaron mi herido corazón, que desee hacer igual, y aun lo deseo. Sé que més temprano que tarde, me convertire en una gran cantante, como mi querido Takuto. Seguire sus pasos, le demostraré que puedo luchar con mis propias manos para alcanzar mis sueños, sin necesidad de que él haga las cosas por mi. Ya no necesito que me mime, esto es algo que yo misma are, no importa qué, cantaré como Takuto. Aun si a mi abuela no le agrade la idea, la sangre de musico corre por mis venas.

Mis padres que estan en el cielo cuidandome, se que me apoyaran, como lo han echo siempre.

Y Takuto... sé que me apoyas, dónde quiera que estes.

* * *

Daniela: Espero les este gustando, siguiente cap, mas trama y ciertos problemas entre Mitsuki y Eichi. Espero subirla pronto, así que no desesperen.

PDT: si saben de alguna buena historia de "full moon wo sagashite", onegai! decidme para leerla, no tengo mucho time de buscar (T_T)

Gracias por leer! XD

Bye-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full moon wo sagashite no me pertenecen, si fuera asi, el final de la serie hubiese sido igual al del manga TwT... pero los extras y la trama son mios! nadie me los puede quitar n.n juajuajua!**

Daniela: Hi! hasta que al fin actualizo algo T_T, en fin, espero les guste.

"Dulce sueño"

El tiempotranscurria con su rapidez propia. Aquella velocidad que parece lenta en el momento, pero cuando menos te lo esperas ya han transcurrido años, y no evitas sentir que no fue hace mucho cuando reias o llorabas de esa forma.

Mitsuki observaba el cielo, cuando una nube cubrio el sol. Pronto cumpliria 16 años, y durante esos largos y lejanos dias, no logro apartar sus pensamientos de Takuto. Pensaba en el antes de dormir, se levantaba animandoce con sus recuerdos, y cada paso que dio hasta ese dia, en que finalmente mostraria su voz a un importante grupo de ejecutivos, fueron pensando en el.

"El me inspiro...", pensaba con cierto pesar, ya que en verdad, se sentiria mas segura junto a él. Pero volviendo a la realidad, no queria que el utilizara sus influencias para convertirla en Idol, ella debia luchar con sus propias manos, nada de mimos. Sonrio imaginandoce la forma en que le regañaria por no creer en si misma.

-Mitsuki! -Volteo y se vio en los ojos de su querido novio- estas en las nubes -Le sonrio-.

-Eh, si... -Espeto apenas-.

-Ven, ya casi es tu turno -Le sostuvo de una mano y entraron al edificio-.

Un centenar de jovenes desde 15 a 20 años, se preparaban volcal y fisicamente para la entrevista que decidiria el futuro de alguna. En comparacion con ellas, Mitsuki era una simple joven, sin muchos atrivutos, y se sentia un tanto pequeña junto a ellas, pero al menos Eichi estaba ahi, cuidandola. Esperaron eso de cinco minutos, y una mujer de frio semblante le llamo hacia la sala en que seria la prueba.

Eichi entro tras ella, quedandoce en un rincon. Tenia plena fe en que ella lograria sorprender a los ejecutivos de Seed Records, pero tambien sabia que esta dulce joven a la que amaba, no veia mas alla de el canto como su futuro. Eso le molestaba demasiado.

-¿Qué estilo te gustaria cantar? -Pregunto uno-.

-Bueno, en general me gusta toda la musica, pero P&R estaria bien para mi -Sonrio, intentando aplacar sus propios nervios-.

-Bien, entonces canta -Hablo otro, un tanto mas amable-.

La musica comenzo a sonar, y ella cerro un momento los ojos para concentrarce en la cancion. Cuando el punto en que su voz debia sonar, la figura de Takuto paso por su mente y...

[1] **Lo que me freciste...**

**la ultima ves con una sonrisa,**

**era tan bello... que me puse a llorar**

**Con seguridad ese dia...**

**el amor nos envolvio a los dos en su locura...**

Su hermosa voz lleno el lugar, y los ejecutivos no pudieron evitar observarla con asombro mientras se regozijaban con el desplante de la chica. Sus ojos observaban sin mirar, sus manos se turmanab con gracia sosteniend el microfono, pero lo mas impactante, era la perfeccion en la transmision de los sentimientos. Cada palabra parecia ser gritada desde el corazon.

**Cambiando lo que eres a medida que pasa el tiempo...**

**ves?, el futuro que aun no hemos visto...**

**permanece aquí... de esta forma!...**

Eichi mantenia su vista en el suelo, sintiendo la tristeza y fuerza en esa cancion. Si bien la chica le confesaba no saber de donde tomaba la inspiracion, este sospechaba la cruda razon.

**Confia en mi, amor mio...**

**tú vives en mi interior...**

**y por eso...**

**nunca te diré adios!...**

Mitsuki terminaba su cancion, sin percatarce de que Eichi habia dejado el lugar. Los ejecutivos tardaron un minuto en vovler a sus labores, y aunque su demostracion fue un éxito.

-Bien, señorita Kyouyama, le llamaremos.

Mitsuki salio del lugar sintiendoce un tanto extraña. Sabia que no habia cantado mal, y claro, habia puesto su alma en ello, pero no sintio que los ejecutivos quedacen entuciasmados.

Ya fuera del edificio, se percato de lo obvio. Eichi-kun no estaba con ella. Observo a su alrededor, preocupada, muy preocupada. ¿En que momento le habia perdido?. Se devolvia entonces al edificio, pensando en hayarle, cuando dio de frente con el pecho de Eichi.

-¡Eichi-kun! ¡¿dónde estabas?! -Le pregunto-.

-Por ahi... -Fue su seca y algo molesta respuesta-.

Caminaron en silencio sin hablar. Mistuki no lograba entender sua ctitud, y temia decir algo erroneo. Hasta que Eichi se detubo de improviso.

-¿Qué...?

-Dime la verdad -El chico le observo inexpresivo- ¿en quién pensabas al cantar?

-¿Qué?... y-yo... ¿cómo?...

-Dime, Mitsuki. ¿Cual es la verdadera razon por la que cantas? ¿Porque quieres cantar con tantas ganas? -La acorralo contra una pared-.

-E-eichi-kun... -La castaña se vio en los tristes ojos de su novio, sin lograr comprender lo que el buscaba-.

-¿No ves más allá de la musica? ¿Es por el verdad? Dime, Mitsuki... ¿a quien amas realmente?...

-Y-yo... -Mitsuki bajo la vista, sin querer creer lo que sucedia-.

-¡¿Ya pensaste en algo mas?! ¡¿pretendes ser parte de toda esa basura?! ¡Responde! -Termino por gritarle, realmente enojado-.

-No sé... -Respondio cabizbaja- Solo se que no me rendiré...

Ante su vaga pero necia respuesta, Eichi se fue dejando a una desconcertada joven sentada en el frio asfalto. Si algo habia quedado claro, era que simple y llanamente, su sueño de cantar era lo unico seguro en su corazon, sin importar cual fuera la razon.

* * *

**[1]: la canción que canta nuestra querida Mitsuki, es "Heaven" de Ayumi Hamasaki, o al menos la traducción.**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo. Bye-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: gomen ne! no he actualizado nada TwT no tengo excusa, pero en fin, espero les guste.

Nos leemos luego n.n

"Tortura"

El cielo nocturno en la ciudad de Shanghai, no era tan hermoso como esperaba. Takuto observo la gris bobeda estelar desde su flamante apartamento. Ya llevaba un año en aquel lugar, pero ya hace tres años que no la veia... Tres años sin hablarle, sin ver su sonrisa, sentir su calidez...

Sentia una profunda soledad, que solo lograba ser reflejada en su música, pero... no podia volver atrás. Volver a ella, solo le causaria mas dolor, y ya... ya no podria contenerse. Verle con ese mocoso seria demasiado doloroso, y temia... demonios! Como temia gritarle a Mitsuki sus sentimientos! Y terminar por alejarla para siempre! Sin embargo, la ironia estaba en que ya se encontraba lejos de ella. No demasiado lejos, pero lo suficiente para que ella no fuera por él.

Se alejo de la terraza con su corazón profundamente adolorido. Ya nada podia hacer, su amor no seria correspondido ni en el mejor de sus sueños.

Un pitido resono, y el prefirio ignorarlo. Un segundo pitido y la grabadora del telefono comenzo a funcionar.

-Takuto... se que estas ahi ¡Contesta de un vez! -Le hablo Keiichi- ¡Ok, como quieras, continua con tu infantil actitud! -Takuto gesticulo algunos inproperios mientras se dejaba caer en su blanco sofa- Solo te llamaba para contarte algo de Mitsuki, pero veo que ya...

-¡¿Qué tiene Mitsuki!? -Grito, con el audicular del telefono pegado a su oido. Al escuchar Mitsuki salto del sofa a una velocidad sorprendente-.

-¿Aun sigues loco por ella? -Medio afirmo-.

-¡¿Me vas a decir?! -Espeto fastidiado-.

-Si, si... Calmate, no es malo.

-Sueltalo!

-Ok. Mitsuki realizo el casting para la nueva voz de Seed Records...

-¡¿Y?! -Keiichi solto una sutil carcajada-.

-Pues, que le fue de maravilla...

-¡¿Le dieron el puesto?! -Pregunto entre feliz y ansioso-.

-...

-Keiichi!

-Si, si, le dieron el puesto! Aveces olvido que eres como un adolecente todavia. Recuerdo que Aoi decia, que siempre serias asi, que no habia...

-¡Yamete! -Keiichi tan solo comenzo a reir.

Mitsuki comenzaba a cumplir su sueño. Finalmente conquistaria los corazones de millones con su dulce y potente voz. Y él... el ansiaba verle en accion.

Siempre supo que ella llegaria lejos. La conocia lo suficiente para saber, que en ese momento ella debia encontrarse nerviosa pero feliz. Llena de coraje para hacerle frente a su sueño. Y no erraba. Mientras él era molestado por su amigo, Mitsuki sufria el revuelo de sus emociones.

Sentada en la soledad de su habitación, con la mirada en la hermosa luna llena. Recordaba el momento en que recibio la ansiada llamada de Seed Records. El mismisimo gerente de la disquera, le anuncio su triunfo. Su persona fue escogida para ser la nueva estrella que revolucionaria el espectaculo.

Feliz, nerviosa y con todo el valor de su corazón. No lograba conciliar el sueño. En su corazón solo se hallaba el anhelo, de que con este paso tan importante, Takuto finalmente volviera a aparecer. Que le animara y felicitará por lograrlo. Que la abrazara y mimara como antes. Aunque sabia que eso no seria asi, no perdia la esperanza.

-Takuto... ¿me extrañas?

El sol volvio a aparecer, y Takuto Kira esperaba en una sala a que la video-llamada entre su agente y el director de SeedRecords Japon, terminara luego de media hora.

La puerta se abrio y el sonriente Sheldon se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Y bien ¿que te dijo? -Le pregunto nervioso. No tenia la mas minima idea de que diablos es lo que teian que hablar esos dos-.

-Bueno, que te quieren en Japón...

-Ya dije que no. -Le corto-.

-Si, le dije que no deseabas regresar aun. -Espero alguna queja-. Pero, insiste en que seas tu el que de apoyo a la nueva estrella...

-¡¿Nueva estrella?! -Un presentimiento se alojo en su pecho. No podian joderlo asi-.

-Si. La muchacha que gano el casting. La conoces, es la hija de Aoi. -Espero nuevamente a que le interrumpiera, pero Takuto se levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas por la sala-. Es inexperta en todo lo que acarrea el espectaculo, y aun cuando la dejaron a cargo de Misami Ooshige ¿La recuerdas? Yuina...

-¡Si, si!... la recuerdo... -Espeto cansado, frente a las iluminadas ventanas, observando sin prestar atención-.

-Bueno, Kijou piensa que tu apoyo la ayudaria a integrarse. -Le sonrio traviezo- Y tal ves, mas adelante... podrian cantar juntos.

Takuto se quedo en silencio unos minutos, asimilando esta extraña noticia. Kijou no acostumbraba a pensar de esa manera. Invertia su tiempo y dinero en las nuevas voces por unos cuantos meses, y luego les dejaba a cargo de sus mannagers, con una sola correa bien firme en el cuello de sus creaciones. Porque ese idiota lo veia asi. Todo cantante que comienza su carrera en Seed Records, es una creación mas para su repertorio. Y claro, mezclar un artista de una decada diferente con una nueva estrella ¿Que pretendia? En ningún momento estaria en verdad dandole una mano a la nueva voz, al menos... que no se tratase de la nueva voz.

Volteo y fijo su molesta vista en Sheldon. Ese sabia a que jugaba Kijou. El muy traidor va a utilizar a Mitsuki para que vuelva a Japón.

-No. -Dijo con firmeza, dirigiendoce a su chaqueta de cuero sin volver a mirarle-.

-Pero Takuto...

-¡Que no! ¡Deje bien en claro que no quiero volver a Japón! ¡No importa cuantas artimañas utilicen!

-¡Pero llevas años sin presentarte allá! ¡¿Sabes cuantas cartas llegan con peticiones de un concierto tuyo?! ¡¿Tienes idea la clase de excusas estupidas que damos para justificar tu ausencia?!

-¡Escuchame, Sheldon! -Fue hasta él, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a su rostro-. Mas les vale no lastimar a Mitsuki. Si la aceptaron sin tomar en cuenta su voz, les juro... -Le señalo con un dedo- ¡Te juro que te partire la cara! ¡A ti y al maldito de Kijou! -Le alejo de un empujon y se fue hasta la puerta-. ¡Y desde hoy!... ¡Me tomare las malditas vacaciones que meresco!

Cerro con fuerza y salio del edificio con rapidez. Esquivo a los reporteros que estaban en la entrada y tomo un taxi.

Una hora despues, golpeaba el saco de box de su gimnacio, tratando de liberar las ansias ganadas durante esas horas. Desde la llamada de Keiichi, su mundo habia comenzado, nuevamente, a girar en torno a Mitsuki. Queria verla. Queria escucharla cantar. Queria abrazarla. No la queria dejar jamas.

Se dejo caer al suelo, agotado de huir, cansado de la vanal vida que creyo vivir. Pero a quien intentaba engañar. Sin Mitsuki cerca, su corazon no latia, su alma permanecia dormida... su mundo era tan gris.

La necesita. Siempre necesitaria amarla... aunque fuera en silencio.


End file.
